Succor
by Morrigayn DeWyvern
Summary: Follow up to Anathema. Hurt/Comfort. No slash. Rated M for past references to violence of various kinds.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am actually writing this follow up on Anathema at the request of _Leradomi. _I wasn't originally going to do a follow up due to lack of reviews, but there has been a huge number of hits for a story that is so short, so I decided maybe the lurkers would like something else in this timeline. This is going on after Transformers: Prime episode "Nemesis Prime" during "Grill" & "Armada." Spoilers for "Armada" I think. I don't know how many chapters so I won't make predictions._

_This is my first go at hurt/comfort without slash. Dreadwing X Knockout. Mentions of Knock Out X Airachnid and Breakdown X Airachnid._

_I don't own Transformers: Prime nor am I making money off my writing._

**Succor**

Dreadwing stepped out of the ground bridge portal and into a forest of pine trees meandering into the foothills of the Ruby Mountains. He could hear a river gurgling as it made its way down the foothills and out into the plains. Dreadwing followed the Decepticon emergency beacon as well as the energy signature of Knock Out.

Knock Out had been missing for about two Earth weeks. He had left the Nemesis without permission to grieve the death of Breakdown. Megatron had been alerted when he left the Nemesis by the Vehicon drones that manned the ground bridge. Megatron had allowed it because Dreadwing had pleaded leniency for Knock Out over Breakdown. Knock Out's energy signature and emergency beacon had abruptly disappeared provoking an angry tirade from Megatron.

"This is your doing, Dreadwing. You will be responsible for finding Knock Out. "Megatron had said. Megatron had other worries than a missing medic like finding energon deposits and lost Cybertronian relics or weapons on this organic, blue marble.

Dreadwing nodded, "As you wish, my lord."

Dreadwing had sent out Vehicons to search for Knock Out, and Dreadwing personally investigated the last known coordinates and found nothing but tire tracks and a mass of dead plants to show where Knock Out had left the road and went over a cliff and a few paint chips and cracked boulders to indicate a crash.

There were no clues to be had. It seemed Knock Out had disappeared off the planet. Dreadwing dismissed the Autobots. They would have alerted Megatron about the medic if they had imprisoned him or found him injured. They were honorable Dreadwing could concede. Dreadwing began to suspect Knock Out had either been captured by Airachnid or had joined Starscream. Still, Dreadwing continued to search for Knock Out. His lord had commanded him, and Dreadwing felt somewhat responsible for the events.

Then suddenly, Knock Out's energy signature and emergency beacon began to show up on the Nemesis' monitors. Soundwave had alerted Megatron who had alerted Dreadwing.

Dreadwing carefully made his way through the pine trees and scrub to avoid getting sensitive wings entangled or wounded. He stepped out of the shadows of the forest into the bright sunlight glittering off of the river and its bank. Dreadwing immediately filtered the bright light. His optics widened exponentially at the sight in the river.

Knock Out was entangled in brush and logs that had broken free and washed down from the mountains. The entangled mass was lightly bumping into boulders that broke the surface of the river making small rapids. Knock Out was face up and twisted in the logs, bushes and other detritus that had coalesced at the gentle rapids. Dreadwing could see Knock Out's maroon optics dimly flickering.

"Knock Out?" Dreadwing called when hailing frequencies and the internal comm. were not answered.

Knock Out made no movements and continued to rock gently in the water amongst the mass of vegetation. Dreadwing waded into the current to retrieve the downed 'Con. Dreadwing tried to untangle Knock Out from the refuse but to no avail. Dreadwing gathered up the entire mass and hauled it to shore. Dreadwing could see the horrible condition of the medic. He was covered in mud, algae and other organic slime from traversing the river. Frogs and fish were caught in Knock Out's armor. Knock Out hung limply in the tangle. Upon closer inspection, Dreadwing saw that Knock Out's chest armor had been peeled back and his spark chamber was breached. Knock Out's spark was fractured and fluxing erratically. Dreadwing cursed in a multitude of languages at the discovery and hauled the Knock Out and the entire mass of driftwood, weeds and muck back into the still open ground bridge.

The Vehicons manning the ground bridge were astounded to see Dreadwing come out of the portal carrying a glob of organic mass. Their optics' widened exponentially but said nothing when Dreadwing gave them a harsh glare.

"Lord Megatron, I have retrieved Knock Out." Dreadwing commed immediately.

"What is his excuse for being away so long?" Megatron sent on the general comm. frequency expecting to hear Knock Out's excuses.

"Lord, he was found floating in a river amid a log jam. He has serious injuries…"

Megatron interrupted Dreadwing, "Can you repair him?"

"I will do my best, Lord." Dreadwing was not a trained medic, but he had picked up quite a bit of field knowledge and like some Seekers was involved in Sciences and hope he could repair the damage to Knock Out's spark chamber.

"See to it, Dreadwing. I want a full report on his injuries and wish to speak to him when he wakes." Megatron immediately cut the communication.

Dreadwing ventilated heavily. He strongly suspected that Megatron would not be speaking to Knock Out anytime soon, if ever. Knock Out didn't seem to be in stasis. Judging from the spark damage, he was probably catatonic and could remain so forever. Nevertheless, Lord Megatron had given Dreadwing explicit orders, and he would do everything in his power to comply with his lords demands.

Dreadwing wondered what had happened to the medic. Vehicons moved to the walls to get out of the way and silently watched as Dreadwing silently made his way to the medical bay to begin the process of removing Knock Out from the organic tangle to properly assess his injuries and begin repairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreadwing gently placed the catatonic medic on a medberth in the medical bay. Dreadwing gathered supplies from the various closets mindful of the irony that Dreadwing was repairing Knock Out in his own medbay. Dreadwing decided to cut away the vines, driftwood and other detritus that was entangling the medic. The whirr of a small circular saw could be heard out in the hall.

The larger pieces came off rather easily. It was the vines, weeds, strings of algae and lily pads that took the longest to remove from Knock Out as they were entangled over and in his frame. Judging from the amount of detritus collected in Knock Out's frame and protoform, Dreadwing deduced he had been submerged in water for some time. Every so often, Dreadwing would remove an amphibian, reptile, insect or fish from Knock Out. Some were living, some recently dead, others were in various stages of decomposition.

"You really messed up this time, Knock Out." Dreadwing muttered as he continued to remove organic filth from Knock Out. Knock Out's optics continued to flicker staring mutely at the ceiling giving no indication the Dreadwing was even there.

It wasn't until most of the mess was removed and Dreadwing was searching for Knock Out's venous ports to insert life giving medical grade energon that he came across clues of Knock Out's whereabouts when he had been missing. Dreadwing noticed fine filaments of webbing stuck in Knock Out's stripped wrist joints. A cursory scan showed Dreadwing that the filaments were of a techno-organic nature. A CNA/DNA scan provided the damning evidence…Airachnid. The breached spark chamber made sense. Another scan showed traces of Airachnid's acid embedded in the distorted chamber. Dreadwing cursed and then commed his lord.

"Lord Megatron, I have deduced what happened to Knock Out."

"And?" Megatron commed back.

"I believe Airachnid captured Knock Out, held him prisoner and spark raped him. He has filaments of her webbing caught in his joints and remnants of her acid embedded in his breached spark chamber. I can assume based on other evidence collected, that he had a crash on that highway the day he left the Nemesis and somehow ended up in Airachnid's clutches."

Megatron cursed at the news. "Is Knock Out conscious?"

"No, lord. He is not in stasis either. He is catatonic."

"Is he repairable and will he become aware?" Megatron asked.

"With time and rest, it is possible…" Dreadwing cautioned.

"You have one Earth month to work on Knock Out. If he does not awaken, I want him disposed of. I will not waste materials and time on lost causes." Megatron commanded.

Dreadwing did not agree with his master, but refused to argue with Megatron. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Megatron cut the comm. signal. Dreadwing swore to himself he would do everything he possibly could to heal Knock Out. Dreadwing continued to meticulously clean and repair the medic. The easiest repairs were the injuries to Knock Out's frame. Dreadwing worked on repairing and refurbishing transformation cogs and lines that had been damaged from the wreck. Missing armor was replaced.

The computer notified Dreadwing every time Knock Out's situation changed. Knock Out was slowly becoming stable as the repairs Dreadwing began to take effect. Knock Out's self repair had onlined and released nanites to aid in the healing process. Deeper scans showed programming and protocol malfunctions in the processor of Knock Out. Dreadwing cursed. He could not repair those. He had no experience with the delicate, intensive procedures of repairing processors. There was also the issue of the melted and breached spark chamber. The damage was more extensive than Dreadwing had first anticipated and was not repairable using standard procedures.

Dreadwing was exhausted from the many hours of work he had put into Knock Out. He desperately needed to recharge. Knock Out was stable in protoform. His spark was fractured reflecting severe trauma from the rape, but it was no longer fluxing erratically, and had settled into a predictable pattern. Dreadwing decided to call it a night and recharge.

Upon rebooting from recharge, Dreadwing fueled quickly and returned to medbay. Dreadwing stopped short when he entered the bay and found his lord standing beside Knock Out's berth. Megatron turned and gave Dreadwing a grim look. Knock Out was repaired except for the open chest plates, breached chamber and an open panel on his helm. Knock Out's optics burned steady maroon and stared at nothing. Megatron had been concerned about his doctor and had come to see the repairs for himself.

"How bad?" Megatron asked. For all his threats about offlining Knock Out, Megatron later realized he could not afford to lose any more officers. Breakdown was dead. Starscream and Airachnid had gone rogue. That left Megatron, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Knock Out. Knock Out was the only trained doctor. Vehicon and Insecticon drones did not have the capacity to take over in the capacities needed at the officer's level much less as a doctor.

"The spark chamber has been deeply damaged from water corrosion and acid from Airachnid, lord. His spark is fractured from whatever depravity Airachnid inflicted upon him. The trauma has caused malfunctions in his protocols and processors. He cannot enter into stasis or recharge though it would do him much good to do so."

"Can you repair these injuries, Dreadwing?" Megatron inquired although he already suspected the negative.

Dreadwing shook his helm in the negative. "No, lord. It is beyond my capabilities."

"Unfortunately, I find myself low on officers so much needed resources must be diverted into healing Knock Out. I want him incanted into a protoform tank ." Megatron turned and stalked out ignoring the stunned look of disbelief on the faceplates of Dreadwing.

The amount of resources diverted into protoform tanks made their use prohibitive for the most part especially since leaving Cybertron. There had been no protoforms budded nor drones cloned since coming to Earth. Serious injuries were repaired as well as could be expected using available materials, and the patient had to hope for the best with his self repair and Earth materials. Those who were injured so severely as to need a protoform tank were allowed to expire, and their materials were reused on other drones.

It spoke volumes of Megatron's fear for his cause if he was diverting limited, finite, precious resources into onlining a protoform tank for one officer and not to replenish the army of Vehicon drones.

Dreadwing onlined one of the protoform tanks in the medbay and went about the slow, meticulous process of filling it with the proper mix of metals, energon, ores and other chemicals as well as monitoring the energy levels of the tank and the Nemesis. Dreadwing commed Megatron about the Nemesis needing higher energy levels for the protoform tank to work optimally. Megatron ordered the Vehicon drones to increase the energon input into the core of the ship.

When the tank and its contents were at optimum efficiency, Dreadwing removed genetic material from Knock Out and used it to encode blank tank nanites and released them into the tank. Finally, Dreadwing hooked up Knock Out to the various sensors and tubing of the tank and gently lowered Knock Out into the tank. He watched silently as Knock Out's faceplates slid silently under the silvery, mercurial fluids crackling with sparks of blue energy at ever ripple.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Out's systems slowly onlined from stasis. In the beginning, it was only the most basic and primal protocols that onlined. Sensors tentatively accepted data. Knock Out's protoform felt no pain or malfunction within itself. Sensors relayed reports back to Knock Out's processor. Higher order protocols onlined as a result of the most primal sensor reports. Internal scans found no errors in processor functions nor errors or pain from the spark chamber and associated circuitry. Knock Out found that he was partially aware and online.

Knock Out slowly onlined his optics. He saw mercurial fluids and bolts of blue energy swirling around him. His audios heard only the crackle of the energy and swooshing of the fluids. He gently lifted his hand and felt the tug of lines going to ports and bio-metallic organs within. For some time, Knock Out immersed himself in the sensations of his protoform's slow movements in the fluid and the reverb waves from the fluids and energy to his movements and the hypnotic sounds of the fluid and the subtle hum of the energy. It was the fascination of a sparkling.

Time had no meaning for the nascent awareness of the wounded 'Con. Knock Out recharged and onlined to blessed quiet and peace. With each passing recharge cycle, Knock Out found himself stronger and more aware. Knock Out understood he was in a protoform tank, but he could not remember events that led to his incantation into the tank. Knock Out lived in the moment in the womblike environment. Days passed in the quiet, endless now.

Upon waking from recharge, Knock Out remembered he was a soldier and officer in the Decepticon ranks and more importantly the personal doctor to Lord Megatron, himself. He knew he was aboard the Nemesis orbiting an organic planet called Earth. He felt a niggling at the edges of his awareness that he was missing something very important, but for the spark of him he couldn't recall what that was. Perhaps, he was just waking from stasis from the long journey to this planet. He didn't feel that was right, but he lost himself in the currents of the tank fluids and bolts of energy.

Knock Out was slowly tracing the patterns of energy with is optics one day when the last of his memories decompressed from subconscious storage trees. He jerked as if shot as he remembered Dreadwing delivering the news of Breakdown dying at the hands Airachnid. He then remembered leaving the Nemesis to grieve and being captured by the same spider bitch and all that transpired with her. His memories were spotty after the spark rape. He vaguely remembered being thrown into a river by an Insecticon drone. He had the impression Dreadwing retrieved him, but the details were blurry at best. He had no memories of repairs or being incanted into the protoform tank, yet he knew with certainty that it was Dreadwing that had repaired him and put him here to heal.

The images that poured from Airachnid were brilliant and painful. Breakdown had suffered an unimaginable atrocity. No bot should have suffered what Breakdown suffered. He had been raped and cannibalized by Airachnid. Death had been a release for his spark brother. Grief and hatred swirled within Knock Out. He opened his mouth plates to scream, but no sound emanated. His chest heaved and the fluids rushed in and out mimicking embryonic breathing.

The protoform tank that had been a haven now felt claustrophobic. Knock Out struggled against the fluids and lines leading in and out of his body. Suddenly, Knock Out felt a change in the pressure of the tank. Energy slowly settled and disappeared from the tank. The heavy, silvery mercurial currents slowed and began a slow drain to the port at the bottom of the tank. The lines that had supported him popped free of his ports and organs and retracted. As the fluids slowly drained, air was pumped into the chamber. Knock Out coughed up fluids from his ventilation systems and purged the tank fluids from his fuel tanks. He leaned weakly against the curved walls of the tank trying to stand on his own legs and peds. H e had to lock his joints in his hips, knees and ankle joints to keep from falling. He threw his arms out to the opposite sides of the tank and locked them, too. Knock Out tried to look through the transparent walls of the tank. The tank walls were thick with membranes and film from its recent contents.

Knock Out could vaguely make out the form of a large 'Con. It moved slowly to the tank. Knock Out wiped at the effluvia on the tank smearing some of it. He could see the gentle almond shape and red glow of Dreadwing's optics. Dreadwing released the final seals of the tank and the tank split along invisible seams down its middle. Knock Out moved the back of the tank and watched. Dreadwing offered a hand to Knock Out.

Knock Out reached for the hand and crumpled as he took his first step. Dreadwing easily caught the weak medic around his waist and helped Knock Out of the tank. Knock Out leaned heavily on the large Seeker and slowly made his way to a berth.

"How…how long…" Knock Out stuttered and coughing up fluids. Knock Out's voice coder was completely healed. His tenor was weak but true.

Dreadwing settled the medic down on a berth and immediately set an IV with energon into Knock Out as well as covering him with a warming blanket.

Dreadwing gave Knock Out a measured look before replying. "You were in the tank for two months of this planets stellar cycle.

Knock Out's optics widened at that bit of news. Dreadwing noticed the startled look on the face plates of Knock Out. "While the injuries to your frame and protoform were severe, it was the damage to your processor and to your spark and chamber that precipitated Lord Megatron's order to incant you in a protoform tank." Dreadwing looked sympathetic and concerned for Knock Out.

Knock Out remembered the pain and Airachnid. Knock Out shuddered and looked down at his hands. He noticed his body was covered in drying, flaking fluids from the tank and remnants of the tubes and lines that had supported him. He looked a mess and his vanity reared up from the recesses of his spark. He made to rise from the berth and shook off Dreadwing tearing the IV from his venous port in the process.

"I need a shower, detail and my own berth." Knock Out did not need Dreadwing's sympathy, concern or assistance. Knock Out stood. He felt a wave of nausea and vertigo upon standing. He collapsed on the floor of the medbay and purged. Knock Out shook from humiliation and anger. Dreadwing silently stooped down and collected Knock Out from the floor. Knock Out weakly hit at the large Seeker's chest plates at being handled like a sparkling.

"Let me go, you Primus fragging glitch!" Knock Out gasped out amid uncontrollable shudders that were racking his frame.

"You are suffering from tank sickness, Knock Out. Your protoform is trying to recalibrate to the environment outside the tank as well as your processor trying to shut down embryonic stasis protocols that were reactivated when you were incanted."

"Suck Megatron's spike, Dreadwing!" Knock Out growled as he was manhandled back into a med berth and restrained with cuffs. Dreadwing ventilated heavily as he sealed the damaged venous port and inserted the IV in another port. He also covered Knock Out with multiple warming blankets.

"I will overlook your actions and words, Knock Out. I do know Airachnid spark raped you, and you are suffering from tank sickness. Don't make a habit of insulting me, Knock Out. You will not appreciate the results."

Knock Out quit struggling. He groaned at Dreadwing's words and shuttered his optics. Dreadwing's simple words made it real…too real. Dreadwing knew…Megatron knew of his humiliation and violation. Knock Out began to sob at that realization. Sorrow, disgust, rage, confusion and grief welled up from Knock Out. Groans, keens, wails and shrieks were torn from his broken spark and voice coder.

Knock Out was so turned in upon himself that he never noticed Dreadwing releasing the restraints. Dreadwing gently embraced the suffering medic and enfolded him against his broad chest plates. Knock Out clung to Dreadwing as his powerful, painful emotions overcame him. Fluids pooled and ran down Knock Out's optics staining Dreadwing's chest plates.

Later, Knock Out lay quiet in the large Seeker's embrace absently listening to his spark beat. Dreadwing quietly stroked the helm of the medic curled against him and stared into space.

Knock Out began to cycle down into recharge exhausted from the maelstrom of his emotions. Knock Out murmured to Dreadwing as his optics shuttered, "How come Breakdown had to die…why it couldn't have been you instead?" Knock Out's words held no malice only grief and broken loneliness.

Dreadwing gave a sad, wan smile at the recharging medic in his embrace. "I would have taken Breakdown's place if I could have for both of your sakes." Dreadwing whispered to the audios of Primus.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three Earth days, Knock Out suffered from tank sickness. Knock Out's protoform and frame could not regulate or maintain temperatures. In a space of a few minutes, he would find himself shivering in cold to overheating. Such a flux in temperatures caused spasms and cramps within the vain medic's protoform that could not be alleviated but had to be endured. Knock out purged his fuel and waste tanks many times as his protocols slowly shut down embryonic protocols. Directional sensors would malfunction, and Knock Out would find himself in a storm of vertigo. Knock Out was also suffering from memory fluxes and phantom pains of his encounter with Airachnid. His spark would lurch out of sync for seconds as the memories and phantom sensations poured forth from his processor. Knock Out struggled in as much silence as he could muster.

Dreadwing faithfully stayed at Knock Out's side during the painful ordeal. Patiently, Dreadwing would clean the filth from the Knock Out as well as fueling him and trying to keep Knock Out's temperatures from exceeding dangerous limits. Knock Out ignored all attempts at conversation. Knock Out would follow direct commands concerning his physical wellbeing but refused all gentle overtures of the large Seeker for solace after that first day. Knock Out would press his lip plates together firmly, shutter his optics and pointedly turn away from Dreadwing. Dreadwing was angry and confused at Knock Out's actions even as he reported to Megatron faithfully all that occurred. Megatron cared little for the emotional welfare of his officers and soldiers. Megatron wanted a functional Knock Out to resume his duties as medic and officer.

Early one morning, Knock Out woke to find Dreadwing staring at him from across the medbay.

"The tank sickness has passed, Knock Out. Your physical injuries are healed. You are to be released from the medbay." Dreadwing said with real concern showing in his optics.

Knock Out immediately rose from the med berth. "Thank you, Dreadwing. I will return to my quarters." Knock Out said stiffly as he made his way from the med bay without a backward glance at Dreadwing.

On his way back, Knock Out received a ping from Megatron. Knock Out immediately changed course to meet his lord on the command deck. Knock Out noticed the eerie quiet as the door to the command deck whooshed closed. Gone was the nervous chatter of the spastic second in command, Starscream, as well as the taps of his pacing peds and the continual clicks and brushes of Airachnid's many legs on the walls, the chairs and other materials that made up the command deck of the Nemesis. Knock Out noticed with spark rending grief the absence of Breakdown's heavy ventilations and restless clank of armor. Soundwave sat still as a statue plugged into the command center's many computers by his many tentacles, data streaming across the blank faceplate of the Communication Officer. Megatron sat still and quiet on his throne watching Knock Out's faceplates and restless optics as the medic entered the command deck.

Knock Out's optics stilled on the large form of the gladiator warlord. Megatron stared for long minutes into the optics of Knock Out before speaking.

"Your foolish actions have cost me valuable resources and time, Knock Out, which could have been spent in the search for artifacts and energon. What have you to say for yourself?" Megatron asked evenly.

Knock Out knew that look and tone. Megatron was looking for weakness or treason. Even though Megatron had him incanted, Megatron would kill Knock Out in an instant if he answered wrong. Knock Out didn't really care. Indeed, death would be a blessed release.

"I have no excuse for my actions, Lord. I am yours to command." Knock Out knelt down and lowered his helm in a traditional posture of a defeated gladiator in the Pit waiting to be beheaded. Knock Out waited patiently for the blow that never came.

Megatron growled at the mech before him. "Stand up, Knock Out. I have no time or patience for your melodramatic antics. Unfortunately, I find myself surrounded by fools. You will return to your duties immediately as a medic as well as take over that idiot, Breakdown's duties of overseeing my Vehicon drone squadrons. You will coordinate attacks and reconnaissance with Soundwave and Dreadwing. Do not disappoint me again." Megatron rose from his throne and went to stand at the computers watching Soundwave at his silent work, a silent dismissal and estimation of Knock Out apparent in Megatron's every stride.

Knock Out rose from the floor of the command deck and quietly left the command deck to return to his quarters. Knock Out entered his quarters and stumbled to a halt. Raw pain gripped his spark at seeing Breakdown's berth and personal effects. Knock Out's knee joints gave out, and he crumpled to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his chest plates and slowly rocked back and forth quietly keening and sobbing. Memories of what Airachnid had done to Breakdown ran in an unbroken loop from his spark to his processor and back again. Knock Out gasped and grunted harshly as the graphic and painful memories of Breakdown being raped and cannibalized and Airachnid's memories of pleasure and glee at the act sent simultaneous pings of agonizing pain and rapturous pleasure through his processor and protoform. Knock Out prayed to Primus and Unicron that his spark would give out from the stress and fluxing it was experiencing.

Knock Out's emotional storm passed slowly. He found himself staring dully at the floor. In a rush of rage, Knock Out abruptly stood and harshly wiped at the moisture on his faceplates and growled. He grabbed the few items that made up his meager possessions and fled from the room. He would never step peds in it again. Breakdown's possessions were left as a silent rebuke to Megatron and a memorial.

Knock Out fled to the medbay. He had decided to recharge in the medbay. Megatron wanted him back at his duties so he would make the medbay his home. Knock Out snarled at Dreadwing when he found him in the medbay.

"Your presence is neither needed nor wanted. Lord Megatron has ordered that I am to resume my duties. I have no further use for you here!" Knock Out growled out in a low tone and drew himself up in a haughty stance daring Dreadwing to defy him. Knock Out had rearmed with a spare electric prod and was itching to bury it in Dreadwing's protoform.

Dreadwing looked at Knock Out surprised at the haughty tone and demeanor but said nothing. His lord had commanded Knock Out, and he would not question his lord. Dreadwing gave a silent nod and left the medbay.

Knock Out made his way to his office after making sure the large Seeker was gone. He put his possessions on the shelves and within the cabinets therein. He made a mental note to have a fold down berth installed so he would have a private place to recharge. One of the medberths would have to do for now.

Knock Out reentered the medbay and began to go over the inventory of supplies and medical reports of incidents that occurred during his absence. He grumbled and cursed Dreadwing for moving and reordering the equipment and supplies. He had to give grudging respect to Dreadwing for doing well with his treatment as well as the more mundane medical treatment of the Vehicons and Decepticons. Soon the medbay was back in the order that Knock Out preferred. Knock Out felt a small measure of relief that something was the way it was supposed to be.

Dreadwing made his way back to the command deck. Megatron motioned him over to the console where Soundwave was working. Dreadwing could see part of the screen was showing the movements of the vain medic and gave an audio of his grumbling and cursing.

"Is he healed?" Megatron asked Dreadwing.

"As well as can be expected." Dreadwing said simply.

"He looks capable…at the moment. Soundwave, I want you to monitor Knock Out." Soundwave gave no visible indication he had heard Megatron, but Dreadwing knew Soundwave would do exactly as was instructed. Megatron turned and left the command deck.

Dreadwing stood behind Soundwave and watched Knock Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out woke from recharge with a yell. Stinging pain radiated from his peds. Knock Out scowled at the mech standing at the end of the recharge berth. Dreadwing was standing with his sword in hand. He had used it to rouse Knock Out from the night terror by slapping him hard on the soles of his peds with the flat of the blade. Knock Out's faceplates were a grimace of rage and pain. He had been fluxing about Airachnid and Breakdown again.

"Knock Out…no more…this has to stop!" Dreadwing said solemnly. "No one can recharge on this level. Thank Primus, Lord Megatron recharges elsewhere or you would be offlined by now. Soundwave has taken to recharging with the Vehicons to escape your torment. I cannot endure your screams and anguish any longer." Dreadwing sheathed his sword and made to touch the medic.

"Touch me and die!" Knock Out growled.

"I tire of this, Knock Out." Dreadwing said softly.

Dreadwing's face plates were emotionless as he casually backhanded Knock Out. Knock Out's helm jerked and his frame crashed into the wall of the office in the med bay. Knock Out screamed in rage and attacked Dreadwing. They rolled for many minutes on the floor. Dreadwing easily maneuvered and deflected the blows of the vain medic. Finally, Knock Out collapsed in a heap ventilating hard. Dreadwing scooped up the medic and strode purposely from the medbay.

"Where are you taking me, you Pit Spawned Fragger!" Knock Out gasped out between heaving breaths.

"I cannot recharge in the medbay. No berths are set up for a Seeker of my size. We are returning to my room to recharge. In the morning, you will tell me what Airachnid did to you as well as what she did to Breakdown!" Dreadwing spoke firmly yet quietly.

Knock Out turned his helm away from the large Seeker refusing to answer. Dreadwing spoke again, "I have tried to let you grieve and process in your own way. This is not working. You go about your assignments sloppily. Reports are not being turned in on time. Vehicons are being injured and raids are going poorly since you took over Breakdown's duties. Lord Megatron is beginning to notice. He will offline you, Knock Out, if this does not stop." Dreadwing shook the medic gently to make his point.

Knock Out squirmed but didn't fight Dreadwing. "Good." Knock Out groaned.

Dreadwing growled at that. "You are neither the first nor the last to loose someone you cared about. I lost literally half of my spark. It hurts every day, yet I must rise and put one ped in front of the other to honor my brother's death in the line of duty. You do a disservice to Breakdown's memory."

Knock Out gasped and sobbed, "What do you know…"

Dreadwing cut him off, "I have never experienced spark rape. I have read on it, but I know I cannot understand your pain or sense of violation. I strongly suspect that it is Airachnid's memories of Breakdown's offlining that trouble you more so than her cruelty to you…you are well known for your sadistic and masochistic tendencies, dear doctor."

"You'll never understand…"Knock Out groaned.

Knock Out could take anything dished out to him and rather enjoyed returning the favor, but he could never raise a hand against Breakdown. Oh, they had fussed and tussled from time to time, but Breakdown was safe from Knock Out's worst tendencies due to his filial love of the large lunk. To see what Airachnid had done to Breakdown as well as her malicious delight haunted Knock Out.

Guilt ate at him. Also, inadequacy. He found himself in a hell of memories he could never have imagined. Airachnid went beyond the pale in her perversions and delight with them. Knock Out had read a great deal on the techno-organic anathema of the 'Con ranks as well as the medical files of those who she played with, but it was all scientific and removed from reality. A curiosity to ponder. If he could have imagined what the spider-bitch was capable or truly how little loyalty she had to anyone other than herself, Breakdown may still be alive. Maybe he should have been more forceful with Breakdown in his warnings.

"You will tell me; and when you feel ready, show me. Now on, you are recharging with me. I will wake you when you begin to flux. Your screams and howls of torment will cease."

The doors to his recharge room whooshed open at the energy signature of the large Seeker. Without preamble, Dreadwing dropped Knock Out unceremoniously on the berth. Knock Out scrambled to the wall and wrapped his arms around his knee joints. Dreadwing lowered himself into his berth, reached over and grabbed Knock Out. He then roughly maneuvered the medic to lie against his chest plates. Knock Out struggled a bit then lay stiffly waiting for hard fists to rain down. Dreadwing gently rubbed the back struts of Knock Out. Knock Out eventually relaxed when he realized he was not going to be molested or beaten into submission.

Knock Out tried to ignore the soft touches and the steady thrum of Dreadwing's spark beat. He wanted to fight and scream, but Knock Out was just too exhausted with trying to live and defeated with torment to bother. He slid into recharge.

Dreadwing continued to hold the recharging medic as he stared at the ceiling. He sent a short data burst to Soundwave and Lord Megatron informing them that he was dealing the problems with Knock Out and to remove them both from duty tomorrow. He then powered down to rest for the night. It was going to be a painful day tomorrow. Dreadwing would learn then if Knock Out could be saved from his own grief and anger or if Lord Megatron was going to offline him in a fit of rage at another failure. Dreadwing sent a silent prayer to Primus that Knock Out could be survivor.


End file.
